Forgotten Soul
by Fire-of-the-Ocean
Summary: Cole has left to rot as the new master of Yang's temple, forgotten by his friends
1. Chapter 1

Cole curled in on himself, huddled in the corner of one of the temple's rooms, sobs wracked his body, although he could no longer cry. He would be a ghost forever now, and his friends would forget him.

From now-on forwards, he would be alone.

Weeks past, It didn't stop hurting but there was no point in lingering on what couldn't be changed. He spent most his time on the roof, watching the wildlife, groups of tourists, the sunset, the stars...

Sometimes he could almost pretend they where still there.

People would come exploring sometimes. He'd drive them off when it happened. No one could meet the same fate as he had.

It was raining, lightning danced across the sky, and Cole sat just inside, watching. He hated it when it rained. It meant he had to stay inside.

Lightning... Always reminded him of Jay. It was his element afterall.

On days like today, he couldn't help but regret what he'd done, even if he knew all was forgiven.

He'd nearly lost a perfectly good friendship, and for what, to preserve his pride? He'd never loved Nya, not in that way.

He never could.

He'd always feared the others wouldn't accept that.

He guessed it didn't matter now.

There was a falcon perched outside.

He knew it couldn't be his falcon. His falcon had gotten an upgrade not long after they'd got him home, he'd wanted to match, that's what Zane said.

Cole could remember the aftermath of the nindroid's death. It'd been the darkest moment of his life, or so he'd thought at the time.

He supposed it was a good thing they couldn't remember him. At least the team would stay together, at least they wouldn't have to suffer on his account.

They wouldn't have to save him.

He realized he was crying.

It was late in the evening.

Someone was trying to get in.

Cole drifted towards the door, expecting to drive them away.

He wasn't expecting a familiar face.

"Zane?" he asked, manifesting in front of the robot.

"You know my name" it wasn't a question.

Cole tried to hug him, but his arms went right through "of course I do, you tin can"

He laughed, if he wasn't a ghost there'd be tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe you came for me"

Zane tried to return his hug, not minding that his arms went right through, "you are the master of earth?"

Cole opened his eyes, in shock, "huh?" he stepped back, having forgotten the situation for the moment, he looked up at Zane, scared "what do you mean?"

"It was always the three of us" said Zane, "Jay, master of lightning, Kai, master of fire, and me, master of ice, but there where four golden weapons, it wasn't logical there'd be four weapons but only three masters, and the only weapon without a wielder was the Scythe of Quakes" he said, sounding proud of himself "therefor, you must be the master of earth"

Cole's stomach sunk, "you don't remember me" he said, bitterly "of course you don't remember me"

Zane looked away, frowning, "I am sorry" he said, his voice carrying a hint of regret "I don't know who you are, but I want to"

Cole considered this, he couldn't be a part of the team like he once was, but at least e'd get to see them again this way, "come this way then" he said, "we should hurry so you can be out by morning"


	2. Chapter 2

Zane followed Cole to the main room of the temple, and the two sat down across from each other, the android's bright eyes boring into those of the ghost, "when did you get stuck here?" he asked, and Cole explained what had happened, Zane listened, matching aspects of Cole's story to his own memories, and occasionally cutting in too question him on various details.

Cole sighed as he finished up the story, "I've been stuck here since then"

Zane nodded in sympathy, he knew what it was like to be stuck somewhere, alone, when your loved ones didn't even know there was anyone to look for.

Cole looked up at him, hopefully, "do you have any ideas?" he asked, "if anyone can think of anything, it's you"

"I am not an expert in ghosts" said Zane, "we will have to do more research into the subject"

Cole sighed, "alright" he said, slumping down in his seat, "uh, Zane?"

"Yes, Cole?"

"Is everyone okay?"

Zane hesitated, "Sensei Wu has been lost" he admitted "we are not at our strongest"

Cole sat up "what?" shock was evident in his voice, he shook his head "no- what-what happened? Oh First Spinjitzu Master, I'm sorry, I should've been there"

Zane shook his head "there was nothing you could've done" he said, "as for what happened, he was lost too time, we do not know if he is dead, but we are trying to find him"

Cole bit his lip. If he hadn't been stuck here, he could've been helping, and maybe they'd have found him by now.

"Our search is very time consuming, but we are not fragmented, I could arrange a time them to meet you"

Meet him. As though he was a stranger. As though he hadn't been a part of the team from the beginning. That's what he wanted to say.

"I would love that" he said instead. It wasn't a lie.

Their conversation continued, Zane filling him in as too what had been happening after he'd been trapped. As dawn approached, Cole stopped him "the suns coming up soon, you should leave"

Zane nodded "of course" he said, getting too his feet, his tone dipped a little, sad that he'd need to go so soon, "our conversation was pleasant, I believe I understand what was missing now"

He paused outside the door, "Cole" he said, looking back to meet the gaze of the ghost.

"yes, Zane?"

"You are the master of the house, correct?"

Cole nodded "I am"

"Then you should be able to change the rules so there is no need to leave at daybreak" Zane's tone wasn't mocking, but Cole still felt foolish. He hadn't thought of that.

"I'll get on that" said Cole, he hesitated a moment, watching as Zane nodded and began to leave, and then added "and, uh, Zane" the android turned, cocking his head at him expectantly, "please visit again soon, its pretty lonely here"

Zane nodded again, "I would not leave someone alone, you will see me again soon"

Cole couldn't help but smile fondly. He waved at Zane as he left, and Zane waved back.

He visited about once a week from that point on, giving him updates on what was going on in the outside world. He'd yet to convince the others to visit, to them, Sensei Wu was more important then checking up on a stranger.

He got it, but it still hurt.

"Jay has agreed to join us"

Cole looked up, a smile tugging at his lips "Yes!" he got to his feet, jumping in celebration, Zane smiled as well, glad to see the news had pleased his new companion, "he happens to be in the area, he will be here tomorrow"

Cole punched Zane's arm, playfully, his fist going right through "I love you, Frosty"


	3. Chapter 3

"You sure he's who he says he is?" the lightning ninja's voice was high with worry, "I mean, we've got a lot of enemies" he chuckled in a way that did not indicate happiness.

"I have no reason to suspect otherwise" said Zane, "his behavior indicates that he knows me, even if I do not remember him"

"Riight" something rustled in the brush, and Jay jumped at the noise.

Zane walked up to the door, knocking gently, and it swung open.

Cole grinned when he saw him "Jay!" he said, ushering him in, Jay flinched away from him, and Cole shrank back, his cheer faltering, "i-it's nice to see you again"

Zane shot him a sympathetic glance, brushing a hand against the shoulder of the ghost, Cole's expression started to lighten, but before he could do anything, Jay grabbed the android and pulled him in to another room.

"Zane" he hissed, "I know you want to help people, but he. is. a. GHOST, don't you remember what we've JUST been through? He's probably using you!"

"That is a risk I am willing to take" Zane said, his voice calm, collected, "We have fought ghosts before, if you are right, and he betrays me, I believe our previous experience will allow us to defeat him, but where I to leave him here, only to learn he was being honest, I would be unable to live with myself"

Jay began to pace, "and what if your wrong? Your putting ninjago in danger, and your putting your family in danger, and I don't want any part in it"

Zane's expression darkened, but his voice remained level, "I have known him for weeks, despite being unable to leave the grounds, he has shown intimate knowledge of us both individually and as a team, and his presence would explain many anomalies present in my memory banks, if you wish to leave, I will not stop you, but do not try to make me come with you"

Jay glared at him, fists clenched as he stared the android down.

For a moment, neither spoke, only Jay's uneven breathes and the low hum of electricity to break the heavy silence.

With a sigh, Jay released the tension in his shoulders, "I'll stay" he said. If Cole was going to try anything, Zane wouldn't be alone.

The two went back to where the ghost had been waiting, he smiled at them, uncomfortably, trying to pretend he hadn't heard them "We've set up a game system" he said, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, "wanna play a few rounds?"

Jay regarded him a moment, before nodding, warily, "sure"

Cole gave a somewhat forced smile, "great, this way, then" he said, leading the way to the main room.

It was far cleaner then it had been before, Jay noticed, new furniture had been brought in, Cole sat down before the television, reaching for a controller, Jay sat next to him, still a bit jumpy around the stranger.

He watched as the game switched on. Fist-to-Face II. Huh. Hadn't played that in years.

"I was feeling a bit nostalgic" said Cole, smiling bashfully, Jay didn't answer, still a bit tense as he watched the game boot up, as the screen loaded, Cole grinned at the ninja of lightning, "ready for me to kick your ass?"

In-spite of himself, Jay smiled, albeit tensely, "not if I kick your ass first"

The three of them spent the next couple hours on the game, taking turns against each other.

As they played, Jay found himself... actually having fun, he and Cole where evenly matched, winning and loosing in equal measure, sharing banter in a way that felt oddly familiar.

"FSM, I missed this" Cole was laughing as Jay wiped the floor with him, but he sounded close to tears, Jay, smiling in a far more relaxed way then he had been, reached out to shake his hand, "good ga-" Cole pulled him into a hug, cutting him off, he stiffened, surprised, but returned the gesture before quickly pulling away, "I should get going" he looked over to Zane, giggling nervously "we've got a lot of ground to cover"

"I understand" said Cole, looking away, "you'll visit again soon, right?"

Jay's face fell, "if I find the time, then I promise I'll visit"

Zane nodded, "of course"

Cole waved to them as they left, trying to ignore the growing emptiness.


End file.
